Rain
by d5dr4k3
Summary: He never liked rain, but she did. So he did.


Yo, y'all this be my first fic, so please do review what I did, I'd really like to improve XD, so please have mercy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just the story

* * *

Gravel crunched beneath his feet as he walked the same path he did every year to the same weather-worn piece of granite.

10 years.

It had been 10 long, agonising years ago that his light had been snuffed out.

He ran his calloused hands over the rough granite surface, feeling every bump and rough patch on the stone erected just in front the coffin of the one he loved, buried 5 feet under.

In his hands he held a rose, thorns attached. Just as she liked them. She said that it showed beauty in spite of flaws, and even though he never agreed with her, he never forgot.

She always wondered why they could fall in love so easily.

They had so many differences, so many times they had argued over the smallest things. Yet those were the days he had loved the most. Their travelling times, times with friends, times they could enjoy life with just a campfire and sleeping bags, surrounded by nature and sleeping beneath the countless stars, enjoying the wonders of the cosmos.

He smiled at the memory. These memories were one of the few reminders of their times, the times he had treasured, walking through the scorching sun and pouring-

 _Drip_

Rain.

He stared down at that drop of moisture on his skin and sighed, not even bothering to look up, knowing full well of the existence of those dark, looming clouds.

Another thing he never liked. Rain had ruined their best moments together, but she never minded spending them in the rain.

Their first date

Their first kiss

His proposal,

Their wedding.

He remembered that day. It was beautiful, flowers were everywhere. Flowers along the aisle, flowers decorating the arch he stood under, flowers on the benches, flowers on the stage.

Her bridesmaids held flowers, his groomsmen wore flowers. Each guest was given a rose pin that was compulsory to wear, an idea of her's that she refused to let up on.

But the most beautiful flowers were the ones she wore as she glided down the aisle.

She was a real-life angel to him. Her wedding gown trailed behind her, her dress hugged her body in all the right places, flowers were littered all over her dress, emphasising the best things about her. Her translucent blouse had roses embroidered on it, her gown had orchids, and her veil had daisies. Yet, even with the combined beauty, these flowers could never match hers. He could see her eyes brimming with tears, rosy cheeks glowing with joy, and not even her wedding veil could hide her smile. To him, she was more than perfect. She would always be.

However, before their vows could be completed, thunder rolled overhead.

He remembered seeing commotion burst from among the crowd, everyone hurrying for cover from the rain.

He had wanted to too, but just as the idea had popped into his mind, he felt a hand firmly grip his sleeve. Drawing his attention back to her, she flashed him her signature heart-melting smile, and then it began to pour.

They stood there together, under the rain, smiling at each other. The rain had made her veil stick to her face, and absolutely ruined her perfectly made french bun that had taken her over one hour to complete, but she didn't care.

"May I kiss the bride?"

He whispered, and wordlessly, she nodded as he slowly lifted the veil over her gleaming skin. Even with wet skin and makeup running down her face, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Slowly, they partook in an impatient kiss that had sealed their eternal bond.

He felt the softness of her lips, smoothness of her skin as they kissed. He felt her arms slowly snake up around his neck as they usually do, and her fingers gently tugged on the hair on his head.

As they parted from each other, they simply gazed upon each other. He could feel his hair going back to its natural unkempt state, the rain washing away all hair products used in earlier preparations.

Her fingers still entangled in his hair, she suddenly giggled, pulling his arm softly, but enough to make him follow her to cover from the rain hand in hand, through the rain that kept pouring down on them, ready to face the thunderstorm of their lives together, not giving a damn about the flowers strewn all over the ground where they stood.

He smiled at the memory. He smiled because he knew it would have been what she had wanted him to do.

She wouldn't have wanted him to forget. She would have wanted him to move on, find love, live happily. To her, she was just another chapter in his life.

But he knew, oh he knew so well, that she was far more than just another girl he had once loved.

* * *

 _Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip_

The rain began to come down faster. He still stared at the ground, feeling the dark shadow of rain clouds slowly envelop him. Gently scraping the surface of the stone with his thumb, another memory came rushing back to him from all those years ago.

It was their honeymoon. He woke up to find a scrawny blonde gently tucked into the nape of his neck, softly snoring onto his bare chest. He remembered feeling something moist just under his shoulder, and was never surprised to find the pillow completely covered with drool. He remembered the sunlight peeking through the grills, the morning birds chirping happily at the dawn of a new day. ' _So damn cliché'_ he thought. He perked himself up on his elbow, scanning the hotel suite for absolutely no reason at all before returning his gaze back to her.

She was always beautiful, even with her hair messy and drool pooling out the corner of her mouth. She held something almost angelic about her, regardless of how she acted, or how she behaved. To him, she was a goddess in every sense of the word.

But it was at that moment that he realised something about her, something he could never replace, or want to replace, about her.

It was that she made him so happy in the smallest of things.

She made him feel like a million bucks even when he wasn't, she was there for him every time he screwed up, with a mallet and an unmatched anger, she would always be the one to piss him off so bad and laugh so hard it hurt, and she would always be his last thought at night, and first sight in the morning.

Those were just a few things he treasured about her.

That was why it hurt so much.

Running his finger over the faded letters for around the hundredth time in 5 minutes, his eyes glossed over and he felt the same old agony return. The same agony he felt 10 years ago. The pain didn't dull, the pain didn't let up. It just kept going, like a twist of a knife and he was just left there to bleed. he learned how to ignore the pain and trudge on, but every time he came back, he had to relive that moment all over again.

It was pure, unadulterated agony.

It was the final day of their honeymoon, and fingers interwined , they were just walking back to their hotel suite after dinner. Everything was perfect for them, their honeymoon had been a blissful month for the newly weds, and they were ready to return to their daily jobs the following day.

He remembered hurrying her up when he heard thunder rolling overhead, in order to at least get to shelter before it began to rain.

But the legendaries had a cruel practical joke planned out for them that day as they walked into the back alley of the theatre that day.

"Give me your money and scram!"

He remembered the man say.

He remembered the terrified look on her face as she quickly ducked behind him for safety.

He held his arm out protectively, hoping that if the man did decide to pull the trigger, at least she would be safe.

He felt her clinging on the the back of his shirt, he could feel her eyes wide in terror, hoping for the best.

"I said hand it over!"

"S-sir, we hardly have anything- "

"I'll shoot! I swear! Now hand it over!"

Then he suddenly couldn't feel her hand on his back anymore.

He panicked, silently wishing her bold endeavour might just work.

Oh, he hoped so much

"U-um, sir, we… you probably have more on you than we have on ourselves."

She tried to reason with him.

A mistake she couldn't live up to.

Bang, went the small hand pistol as the bullet embedded itself in her abdomen.

Just at that moment, time seemed to stop for him. He got a glance of the man's expression just as that man moved under the dim moonlight, and all he could see was fear and regret in his eyes as the man dropped the gun, fleeing from the scene in terror of the consequences he had brought upon himself.

Yet at that moment, he couldn't give a damn about that man. He only could see her as her legs gave way beneath her.

He scrambled to catch her before she had the chance to hit the ground.

As he caught her, he felt helpless, useless, as he watched the life of the only one he truly loved fade away right before his eyes.

He remembered crying for help, but was greeted with silence, but he didn't stop.

Then the rain began to pour.

His agonised voice rang out through the quiet neighbourhood they were in, yet were drowned out by the loud thunder and flashes of lightning.

He felt the raindrops on his skin, plastering his shirt to his skin, causing his wet bangs to stick to his forehead, but he honestly didn't care.

He could feel her ragged breaths, coming short and fast. He wanted to do something to save her, but he didn't know what to do.

He felt something wet on his cheek, and looked down to the weakly smiling face of his beloved.

He grasped her blood-stained hands till his knuckles turned white, hoping he could save her from the inevitable.

" _Promise me you'll be happy_ "

He remembered her say.

What other choice did he have but to smile? He couldn't respond, couldn't let her be afraid of going, because he knew the minute he opened his mouth, only tears would follow.

He didn't remember his response. He said something, but it was all in a blue before he felt her hand go limp.

And his world crash and burn before his eyes.

Fast forward a few weeks, and he couldn't do it.

He simply could not bear to see her for that last time. He would feel her gentle touch, hear her siren voice, taste her lips upon his own.

It was all too much.

He couldn't go for her funeral.

Instead he buried himself in work, piles over piles of work, trying to forget the pain, bury it deep within where no one would ever find it, a place where he could simply ignore everything that had happened and pretend that nothing did.

Some nights he would work till he passed out, some nights he would spend crying till there were no tears left to shed.

But the worst nights were the nights when he would find that old photo of him and her when she just turned 21. She was gorgeous that night, with her strapless turqouise gown and french braid hanging over her left shoulder like it usually did, with his arm draped around her shoulders playfully, just before popped the question to the love of his life. He hated remembering that day he proposed to her, it was too much. He hated going through the pain of digging up those wonderful memories and remembering that she wasn't there to create more with him. It hurt him more when he woke up just to accidentally make her favourite breakfast of mac n' cheese, lightly toasted and cappuccino with no sugar, and realise she would never walk down those stairs to eat that meal he prepared just for her. Sometimes he just left the meal there until he returned home. Pleading that he would just return and see her there, silently eating that meal.

But more often than not, he would throw away the mac n' cheese, and pour away that perfectly blended cup of cappuccino.

It was only another year later when he finally got the strength to visit her, and they do say that the first step is always the hardest. He sobbed uncontrollably, not at the fact that she was gone, no, but at the fact that he couldn't fulfill even her last promise. His life was a living nightmare up till then, every day was nothing but work, work, work, nothing happy about it. He never enjoyed himself, not once, in the past year, and had he not visited her grave, he probably would have ended up in that same place next to her in another year.

He finally let go that day, he began to live his life up to the promise he made to her at her final moments, because all he wanted her to be was happy, and he was finally given a chance to do exactly that.

It had begun to drizzle now, and he gazed down upon the spot where she was buried.

His hand finally left the stone, as he realised that it was time to go. He had friends to meet up with, business to do, a life to live, albeit without her. It pained him to say this, but he finally did.

"See you around Lucy."

Apart from that, not a word was spoken during this entire period of time, and his world was especially silent now, as he lay that thorned rose down at the foot of her tombstone, and stood up and left, without looking back at the life he had once had. However, that was not the only thing he left behind.

He left behind the pain of the past,

But brought with him the everlasting memories.

Their perfect times, blissful moments, most of which had been ruined by the rain.

But all those times,

She didn't mind.

Lucy Dragneel

1977-2006

and neither did he.

* * *

A/N THERE IT IS and I'm VERY SORRY. It almost broke my heart writing this, but being the cold-hearted bastard I am, I still decided to publish this piece of utter wank. Anyway, please R&R! CY


End file.
